Brother America x Sister Reader - Detrimental
by shadowjessica
Summary: You did it again...that one thing that you had promised that you would never do again...


"I can't go through this with you again," he spoke. The words of the normally cheerful country stung you like a thousand swords.

You made a tiny huge mistake….one that you aren't sure that you could take back this time. This was the second time that you had done this to him in a year's time. Only this time, you weren't sure if he was ever going to talk to, let alone forgive and trust you, ever again.

He left your room, angered and heartbroken as he was that one time before. How could you?

How could you, he sweet, loving and innocent *he wasn't so sure of that now* younger sister do this to him again? You couldn't even answer that question yourself. What brought you to doing it again?

You thought back to that time when it happened the first time…..

[reader's flashback]

[Four months prior]

"…_..I can't believe you would do this to me!" he spoke out in anger._

"_He isn't that bad of a guy, Al." You spoke in a hushed tone. You had never seen America act like this…at least, not his own family._

"_He isn't?! _, look at yourself! Look at what he has made you do! You really think he loves you if he had you become this kind of person?! Besides, what if he had raped you, _?!"_

_Your eyes started to water with tears of anger and the realization of the pain that you had caused. You never intended for things like this to happen when you told him the truth._

"_What's worse is that you involved England…." He spoke again, this time in a calmer tone. Your roommate was involved in something selfish that you did..something you never intended to hurt anyone._

"_I didn't think I was trying to hurt anyone…" You said in a whispered tone, locking [e/c] eyes with frozen blue ones._

"_Yeah, well, you did…..you lied to everyone…..me, our family, maybe our friends….you have a choice to make, _" Alfred told you. He never sounded so sure of this kind of hard choice in his entire life, nor had he ever encountered betrayal like this before. At least, never from you before._

_You sighed, letting a tear escape down your cheek. " You don't know the position everyone is putting me in, Al. I am either being pulled in one direction or another and I don't know what to do. No matter what choice I make, people I love and care about are being hurt. I don't know what to do. Please help me."_

"_You put yourself in this position, _. You have to decide what you need to do, _. We can't live together if you keep secrets like this."_

_After that, you walked out of the room. You decided that family was more important than anything else. You texted the guy to break things off with him, who became angry and told you that he would go for someone who loved him more than family. You then reconciled with your brother and your family after your 'mistake'._

[end flashback]

That was then, and this was now.

You picked up the phone and instantly texted the second bombshell. You texted what you could; he texted back to which you promptly asked him not to make this harder than it has to be, then turned off your phone. Suddenly, California *aka [insert sisters name]* walked into your room with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright, _?" she asked you. You sighed, sat her down, and told her everything.

"…and I don't know what I should do right now." You admitted. Her look of worry changed to that of mixed emotions. Worry, anger for you, anger for your brother, but most evidently, anger at the thought that you had betrayed your family yet again. As always, though, she took the objective side and spoke calmly.

"I think you know what needs to be done right now, _," she spoke, "don't get me wrong about this, though; I am pretty pissed off at you about this as well, but I think that you and Alfred need to work things out and that you need to make the right decision here. Think about it; what is this choice doing to you as opposed to how you think you should have handled the situation?"

You sighed and let the words sink in for a minute. What California said rang with you pretty deeply. What _is _this doing to you? What kind of person makes the choices that you are choosing to make right now? The choice was pretty clear now…

You stood up and hugged your sister, letting your emotions run wild right now.

"I'm sorry, California; I am so sorry…." You cried softly in her shoulder as she rubbed your back.

"You need to talk to him. Tell him what you just told me. I don't think he will forgive you right away, but at least he will know." She spoke. You released her from your grip and made your way to America's room. Of course, with it being late at night, his door was closed…but you had to do this. There was no way you were going to hold this in any longer.

(knock knock)

"Come on in," you heard him say. When you walked in, you saw him covered in his soft comforter that, in most cases, you would have crawled in with him. However, this was not that case.

When he saw you at the door, his relaxed expression soured a bit. "What do you need, Florida?" he asked you. He only ever referred to you as your state name in serious matters such as this or when he was around the other countries.

"I need to talk to you," you spoke to him, "I messed up. Pretty badly."

"'pretty badly' isn't how I would put it, [nickname]. You know, I brought you home for opportunity, to have a chance to make something of yourself, and this is how you broadcast yourself. Not as the woman I see you as becoming, but what I see in front of me now. Why do you choose to do this to yourself?" he said.

You threw your arms up behind your head; you normally did this when you were nervous in a bad way.

You said what you had to say, and let America continue explaining his view of the entire situation to you, during which kept thinking things like 'Why do I do this?' and 'I don't want to do that to myself,' and 'I really hurt them'.

"You know I became sick during that whole time. I kept worrying that my little sister was either going to raped, knocked up, get an STD or be killed. I nearly wanted to cut off all contact with you but I can't," the nation spoke sternly and softly. [A/N: This is based on my real life, but that last part with cutting off contact never happened]

You knew you had to look at him; you couldn't bear to see him like this but you forced yourself to anyway.

"I don't know what I should do now, Alfred…" you spoke, turning to look away from him.

"Well, I can tell you that if this keeps up, I can't deal with it anymore; you'd have to get your own place. You know what you need to do, but what bugs me is that you felt like you couldn't come and talk to me. Why?"

Even though you knew the truth, you couldn't say it to him…mainly because he already knew. He knew he was loud, blunt, and slightly intimidating. You were afraid of introducing anyone he never would deem worthy for you to him. You couldn't answer the other half of the 'why' though.

"Why do you hang out with losers like them?"

How could you answer that knowing that you never knew yourself?

"I don't know…." You whispered.

"What attracts you to them?"

"I don't know that myself…"

You sighed. You knew he had work in the morning and that you had to end this conversation on a note that wouldn't embitter either one of you.

In the end, you had said your final piece and he had said his. Inside you felt as if you had killed someone and confessed to it at church.

You finally stood back up and hugged Alfred.

"I'm sorry; ironically, I feel better that I got this off of my chest, but now I feel terrible and, in retrospect, kind of stupid for what I did. Anyway, I love you. I hope you can sleep tonight."

The nation whispered into your ear. "I hope I can, too."

You told him good night and went to bed, feeling guilty but strangely better at admitting the truth.

All you could hope for now, though, was that Alfred can forgive you after this.

Sj: Yeah this isn't my best work; however, this was inspired by real life events. I can't go into detail about it due to the fact that it is kind of private *only PM me if you want to know the backstory*, but this is kinda how it played out.

On a lighter note, it is also my first foray into both reader insert fiction and APH fanfiction as well. Technically this is also my first fic in months as well as my first one of the new year. I also hope that I did this justice; you do have to remember that I have been out of practice for so long.


End file.
